Destiel - Don't leave
by Fantastic Furious Cars40
Summary: When a worried Dean goes to visit Castiel they share a night of passion. But when Dean wakes up without Cas he wonders: was it their last night of passion or was it the beginning of a wonderful life together?


It was a dark and misty morning in Boston. Castiel was sitting in an old rusty chair. In a frenzy Dean came in and as soon as he saw Castiel sitting down he calmed himself and stood still.

"I thought you were in Dallas with Sam?" said Castiel.

"I came as soon as I could!" Dean replied in a worrying tone. Castiel wondered why dean had to come looking for him. Dean said with his eyes staring straight into Castiel's "I had to come, I was worried and missing you too much. I just needed to know."

"Know what Dean?" asked a curious Cas.

"I needed to know if you were okay!" Dean stood with his one hand over his eyes and his other hand holding onto his hip. Castiel looked shocked yet very happy. "Is Sam still in Dallas?" Castiel asked politely and with an even more curious look on his face.

"Yes" Dean said "he is still working on a case, why do you ask?"

"Just didn't want him to walk in on us while we were... talking." Castiel stood up but Dean pushed him back down. Dean brushed his firm hand over Castiel's cheek whilst Castiel caressed Dean's upper thigh. They both looked dreamily into each others eyes. Cas turned on the radio it was 'unchained melody' playing. They both went over breaking the old rusty chair.

The next morning was silent birds were tweeting in the blue sky the sun was shining brightly. Dean woke up in the soft, red satin sheets. "Cas, Cas?" He climbed out the bed and put on his boxer shorts. "Cas?" He continued. "Cas where are you?" He saw a dozen boxes around the place all packed with Castiel's things. "Why are your things packed, are you leaving?" Castiel looked at Dean with tears in his eyes whilst Dean asked.

"Yes" Cas said "I am leaving." Dean tried hard to keep the anguish down hidden deep within his gut. "Why would you leave now after out night? I thought you loved me Cas!" Dean was now sharing a single man tear... turning into many man tears. His love Castiel turned away trying not to show his own sadness. "Dean. I do love you that's why I'm leaving I..." Dean snapped before Cas could finish his reasons for leaving.

"How could you leave me, where are you going? Wait no don't tell me, look Sam needs me i'm leaving." Dean put on his jeans and his white t-shirt, he picked up his jacket and phone and went on his way. "DEAN?!" Cas called after him but Dean had already gone.

The drive home for Dean was long, too long without his Cas. He was listening to Metallica to calm him down. On the inside of New York airport was Castiel sat down and waiting for his connecting flight.

Back in Dallas Dean arrived it was a rainy night. As soon as he walked in he saw boxes full of things. "Jumble sale season?" Dean thought. Walking further in he realized they were Castiel's things. "CAS? Are you here?" Dean shouted all through the house excited like a kid on Christmas day. "Sam!" The house was empty. Dean sat down and turned on the TV. Suddenly the rain came down harder and Sam walked in. "CAS?" Dean asked hopefully. "Not Cas, he's outside waiting for you Dean." Sam walked into the room and sat down next to him, Sam turned to him and said "you should talk to him."

Dean got up, put on his jacket, opened the door and walked out to see Castiel. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, would've saved you a lot of money for a flight."

"Dean I wanted it to be a surprise plus you didn't give me much choice to say" he turned away standing with his back to Dean.

Dean walked over and placed his soft gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder, Cas put his cheek on Deans fingertips. Cas was pulled back towards Deans direction and they both shared a passionate kiss. The rain slowed down. As they hugged a manly hug with a huge kiss in the night lit sky: rushing through the wind was the sound of an acoustic ukulele with the sounds of Sam crying and clapping for Destiel.


End file.
